danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery Cruise
Mystery Cruise is the thirteenth and final episode in the third season of Cosgrove Hall's 2D animated cartoon TV show "Count Duckula" which was first transmitted on ITV in the UK on 21st January 1991. Summary Nanny has won a trip for three on a luxury cruise ship. Nanny causes so many incidents that all the other people on the ship hide until she leaves the ship. Background Music Bits *"Jack O'Lantern (Feux Follets)" by Roger Roger. *"Vamp Till Ready" (KPMK-1146. Track 88) by Wally Asp. *"Untitled Melody" (KPMLP-1297. Track 19) by Robert Osborne Pagan. Voice Talents Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert and Ruby Wax. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Jimmy Hibbert. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Original Music by Mike Harding. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper and Ed Williams. *Storyboard by John Stevenson and Nobby Clark. *Layout by Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, Jose Maria Zumel and Juan Antonio Rojo. *Animated by Manuel Garcia, Pedro Mohedano, Ezequiel Matrin, Mariano Rueda, Miguel Angel Fuertes, Valentin Domenech, Angel Gallego, Francisco Tena, Eduard Sasu, Francisca Moreno, Vincente Rodriguez, Alberto Conjeo, Julio Diez, Juan Antonio Rojo, Stefanescu Bujor, Carmen Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Valentin Cain, Luiz Lopez, Roberto Marcano, Pedro Molina, Ventura Rodriguez, Fernando Gallego, Amaro Carretero, Ignacio Amero, Arthur de Cloedt, Julian Tarragó, Emilio Lujan, Javier Gutierrez, Ramón Garcia, María Vincenta Rodriguez, Ignacio Meneu, Luis Amor, Pedro Jorge Gil, Maria Luisa Ruiz, Elisa Nuñez, Isabel de Martinez Osaba and Yolanda Velasco. *Backgrounds by Milagros Bañares, Higashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo and Andrés Hernandez. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Camera by Santiago Gomez, Antonio Navarro and Victorio Gonzalez. *Painting by Teresa Diego, Maria Fernandez, Julia Garcia, Maria del Mar Fernandez, Angeles Vacas, Loli Pina, Herminia Burgaleta, Miguel Angel Perez, Pilar Canalejo, Elena Garcia, Angeles Sanz, Maria Jose Alvarez, Delia Hernandez, Susana Diez, Asuncion Tomás, Francisco Villanueva, Francisco Vacas, Paula Abad, Mayte Garcia and Victoria Ruiz. *Painting Supervisors: Carmen Garcia and Maribel Lopez. *Xerox by Alejandro Alfonso and Jose Luis Aisa. *Line Test by Eva Moreno and Sergio Alfonso. *Production Control by Chris Phillips, Julio Diez and Bob Burrows. *Editing by Nigel Rutter. *Assistant Editor: Leo Casserly. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Voice Director: Chris Randall. *Animation Director: Carlos Alfonso. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Keith Scoble. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1989. Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1991, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXIX' as it is dated in 1989. Trivia *The hit 2018 animated film of "Hotel Transylvania 3: A Monster Vacation" by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation features Count Dracula and his family also go for a vacation on a cruise liner. The family ends up in Atlantis facing a Kraken among other legendary creatures, not unlike Count Duckula and his family retainers in Season 2's "Lost City of Atlantis" (S2E18) *Igor's narration of the "Mary Celeste" mystery is based on a real story and true facts. The mystery has been adapted many times into many different stories and films. Category:1991 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Count Duckula Episodes